Harry Potter nd Nyra
by lizfav
Summary: This takes place in the second book of Harry Potter. A young girl named Nyra is Harry's sister. The force of Voldemort's spell backfiring from Harry when they were babies knocked Nyra out the window into a forest, where she's lived in ever since. (Weird, right?) She gets an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.(I would've used the first book, but it's not my favorite)


An owl hooted softly next to me as I slowly woke up.

"Hello, Vilge!" I said as I picked up the letter Vilge dropped next to me. As the sun rose, the forest around me grew lighter, and lighter, until I could read the letter clearly. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed. The letter continued, saying what I needed for the school term. At the end, it said something I doubt the other students got in their letters.

"Due to your different magical abilities," I read out loud. "you have been permitted to skip the first year, and you will go straight to the second year, when the students are more used to strange magic. I'm sure you've noticed that your owl has been keeping you posted on the lessons last year and brought you a wand. The Sorting Hat has already sorted you into Gryffindor, with your brother, Harry Potter." Due to my different magical abilities? Oh that's right. Sometimes I forget that I can talk to animals and turn into animals while no one else can.

"You're leaving?" Vilge hooted.

"Not forever, Vilge, I'll be back," I said. "And besides, you're coming."

"I am?" Vilge said, flapping his wings excitedly. I nodded.

"Do you know where Diagon Alley is?"

"Yes!" I followed Vilge to Diagon Alley, where I bought all the second year student books and things. I saw a boy with messy black hair and round glasses and... the scar on his forehead. The boy was my brother, Harry. He was with a boy and a girl. I walked up to them.

"Um, hello?" I said.

"Hi!" Harry greeted. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I'm Nyra, um, your sister."

"I don't have a sister. You must have the wrong guy."

"You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded. "Then you're my brother," I said. "I'm a second year Gryffindor, like you. That night when Voldemort killed our parents, he couldn't kill you, he was going to kill me, but the force of his spell when it bounced off you knocked me out the window into a forest, where I've lived in ever since."

"Okay," Harry said. "Then, this is Ron and Hermione." The boy, Ron, and the girl, Hermione, waved. "How come you're a second year? You didn't come the first year." I showed him the letter.

"What different magical abilities?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the train," I said.

"This is Hedwig," Harry said, showing me his owl.

"This is Vilge," I said. Vilge, who had been flying around Diagon Alley, flew back and landed on my outstretched arm.

"Is that your brother?" he asked.

"Yes, Vilge, it is," I said.

"Who are they?" Vilge asked.

"Ron and Hermione."

"Is that Harry's owl?"

"Yes. That's Hedwig. Want to meet her?"

"Yes!"

"Harry," Ron whispered. "your sister is crazy. She's talking to her owl!"

"She really is," Hermione whispered back.

"Wrong," I said. "I am not crazy."

"You look like it," Ron muttered. I glared at him. Vilge screeched at him.

"How could you hear us? I doubt Harry heard us!" cried Hermione.

"I'll tell you on the train," I said. The next morning, I met Harry and Ron at King's Cross Station. Ron's family went first. "Hurry," I said. "Something's wrong." Harry ran towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10, then Ron, then I followed. The boys crashed into the wall. I stopped when they did.

"We should just wait by the car for your parents," Harry suggested.

"The car," Ron repeated.

"Ron, I know what you're thinking, it's a bad idea," Harry warned.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"Of flying the car to school," Harry answered.

"Harry's right, Ron," I said. "That's a bad idea. We could send an owl to the school, or we could wait for your parents." Of course, Ron ignored Harry and me. We followed him out to the car.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Harry asked.

"Um...," Ron said as he turned the key in the ignition. I didn't trust his driving so I stepped out.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Providing my own transportation," I said. "Vilge can you carry some of my stuff?" Vilge hooted a yes and grabbed some of my stuff and I turned to an owl.

"What?!" Ron and Harry exclaimed. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and took off, Vilge next to me. I heard Ron and Harry fly close behind me. We flew for a while, then, when we were over the tracks, Ron lowered the car. I had no idea what they were doing. I flapped my wings twice more, then glided over the tracks and the car. I heard the train behind me and I screeched quietly, trying to let Ron know to raise the car. He didn't get the message.

But he found out soon enough. He raised the car quickly, knocking Harry out the door. Harry held on. I watched until Ron pulled Harry back in. They flew close behind me the rest of the way. Then, we crossed onto Hogwarts grounds and Ron lost control of the car, I guess. They landed straight in the Whomping Willow. I waited for them to get back on the ground, and then I flew back to where the train stopped and turned human again.

"Nyra!" Hermione cried out. "Where were you, Harry and Ron?"

"The platform sealed off. Ron flew the flying car here."

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"I think they're coming. I have a feeling they're going to be in big trouble."

"Well, we'll have to hope for the best. Let's go."


End file.
